russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang
Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang is a 2020 Philippine melodrama television series directed by Joel Lamangan and Mac Alejandre, starring the Phrimetime Sweetheart Erich Gonzales in her first primetime teleserye, together with Mario Maurer, Onemig Bondoc and Charee Pineda in her first antagonist role. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime ng Bayan evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on January 27, 2020, replacing Open Arms. The story revolves around a young woman Elena, the heiress of the company, who will be rulled by fate and her struggle to seek tragedy and boundaries and involving women fighting adversity in life and marriage. Plot Elena Hermoso (Erich Gonzales) is a strong and a young woman and the heiress of the company who will be rulled by fate and her struggle to seek tragedy and boundaries and would do everything for the sake of her family. Amidst all the trials that she is facing, Elena will meet and fall in love with Gardo Hermoso (Mario Maurer), a rich man who will turn her life into a husband. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Erich Gonzales' as Elena Hermoso / Alliah Bustamante *'Mario Maurer' as Gardo Hermoso *'Onemig Bondoc' as Alfred Bustamante *'Charee Pineda' as Roselle Ayalde 'Supporting Cast' *'Hilda Koronel' as Ruth Bustamante - Alliah's grandmother. *'Maria Isabel Lopez' as Elizabeth Bustamante - Alfred's grandmother. *'Phillip Salvador' as PS/Insp. Roel "Lolo Roel" Ruiz - Elena and Michelle's grandfather. *'Raymond Lauchengco' as Emilio Morales/Bautista *'Aiza Marquez' as Laura Ayalde-Bustamante - She is Elena and Chelsea's stepmother, and Roselle's mother. *'Angelica Marañon' as Chelsea Bustamante Morales - Elena's younger sister and Roselle's stepsister. *'Angelo Acosta' as Michael Morales - He is Emilio' son with another woman. *'Alfonso Yñigo Delen' as Noel Vergara - He is Alliah and Alfred's only child and son. *'Tanya Garcia' as Debbie Rodriguez - Rose's inmate while she was in prison. *'Luke Jickain' as Richard - Roselle's ex-boyfriend. *'Malak So Shdifat' as Brenda - Elena's friend. *'Malou Crisologo' as Yaya Mida - She is the loyal maid and nanny of the Bustamante family. 'Extended Cast' *'Marky Lopez' as Benjie *'Carlos Morales' as Ramon Ventura *'Mon Castro' as Jorel *'Ogie Escanilla' as Adrian *'Sophia Margarette To' as Stephanie *'Emjay Savilla' as Chester *'Carl Acosta' as Paulo *'Avery Balasbas' as Michelle *'Nafa Hilario-Cruz' as Mika *'Junjun Nayra' as Atty. Ralph de Leon - Elena and Alliah's lawyer. 'Guest Cast' *'Jedrik Yamio' as Benjo *'Martin Escudero' as Rafael Matsunaga 'Special Participation' *'Tommy Abuel' as Harry Buenavista Episodes Production The soap opera marks the first primetime teleserye project of Erich Gonzales on IBC as the lead acting role and protagonist. Filming of the series began in October 2019. Soundtrack * Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - Dingdong Avanzado and Jessa Zaragoza References See also * ‘Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang’ Premieres January 27 on IBC 13 * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine melodrama television series Category:Philippine romance television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:2020 Philippine television series debuts Category:2020s Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition